1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting configuration for a flexible wired circuit board and an electronic device and, more particularly to a connecting configuration for a flexible wired circuit board and an electronic device including the connecting configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible wired circuit board, which is a thin wired circuit board excellent in flexibility, is disposed in the movable portion of an electronic device, such as a cellular phone, where the space is narrow.
For example, in a foldable cellular phone including an upper housing, a lower housing, and a hinge portion for supporting the upper housing and the lower housing openably/closably, it is proposed to dispose a flexible printed board (flexible wired circuit board) such that it is wound around the hinge portion to electrically connect the upper housing and the lower housing (see, e.g., the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,355 (FIG. 7)).
On the other hand, in recent years, a slidable cellular phone has been known which includes an upper housing and a lower housing without a hinge portion so that, when the lower housing is used, the lower housing is partly exposed from the upper housing by sliding the lower housing with respect to the upper housing.
In such a slidable cellular phone, a flexible wired circuit board electrically connecting the upper housing and the lower housing needs to correspond to a span over which the lower housing slides with respect to the upper housing. To satisfy the need, it is proposed to dispose an FPCB (flexible wired circuit board) in a meandering (S-shaped) shape in which linear flat-plate portions and curved bent portions having a small radius of curvature are alternately formed (see, e.g., the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,186 (FIG. 3)).